greysanatomyyfandomcom-20200213-history
Meredith and Derek
Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd are a romantic couple on Grey's Anatomy. They've had a relationship throughout the entire series. They get married and have three children; two daughters, Zola Grey Shepherd and Ellis Shepherd, and a son, Derek Bailey Shepherd. History Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd end up meeting at Joe's before Meredith's first day as a surgical intern. They end up sleeping together. #DERITHFOREVER Season 1 The day after Meredith and Derek together, they find out that they're working together at Seattle Grace Hospital. Meredith tries to stay away from Derek because it's inappropriate to date co-workers. It is revealed that Derek is Meredith's attending and Meredith is Derek's intern. Meredith tries to avoid Derek because she doesn't want anything to do with him. Meredith and Derek are found kissing in a car by Dr. Miranda Bailey. After Bailey finds out about their relationship, Bailey thinks Derek is favoring Meredith on surgery cases. Derek and Meredith can't have a relationship because Bailey threatens Derek that she'll make sure Meredith never sees an OR room again if they end things. Derek tells Meredith that she can't do surgeries with him anymore. Meredith finds out why and confronts him. She tells him that she can handle Bailey but he doesn't believe her. theyre so cute. Meredith and Derek hide their relationship. When Derek runs out of her house, George and Izzie realize they're seeing each other. When all the interns find out, they don't treat Meredith the same and think Derek is using and favoring her. Derek tells them that he isn't using or favoring Meredith. Izzie realizes that Meredith is falling for Derek. Meredith wants to sleep at Derek's but he doesn't want to. Meredith finds out that Derek lives in a trailer and he tells her stuff about himself. When Derek realizes Addison is in Seattle, he tells Meredith he's sorry. Seconds later, Meredith finds out that Derek is married to Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. Addison makes it clear that she knows that Meredith and Derek are sleeping together. After Meredith finds out, she breaks up with Derek. Season Two Season 2 resumes where Season 1 left off: Meredith has announced to George and Cristina that Derek is married. Derek has yet not made a choice and has only been cold towards Meredith. Meredith is at a loss at what to do. At the hospital, she is assigned to work with Addison on a pregnant woman facing some complications. Addison reveals through a snarky comment that Meredith slept with her (estranged) husband in front of the patient, whose husband cheated on her with "a girl like Meredith" When she asks that Meredith be removed from the case because Mer reminds her of someone she resents, Addison reacts. She tells the patient that her husband (Derek) only cheated on her after SHE cheated on him first, and tells her to apologize. Near the end of the episode, Meredith goes to tell Derek at his trailer what Addison said. He confirms it's true and tells Meredith the story: He came home to find Addison in bed with his best friend Mark, so he left for Seattle. At the end of the season, they make up having sex at the hospital during the prom. Season 5 Derek proposed during episode 19 in an elevator They get married in the season finale on a post it note. Seasons 7 Derek and Merideth are having trouble getting pregnant and end up going through the process of adopting a baby named Zola. At the end of season seven, Derek finds out that Mer tampered with his research study to get Adele her Alzheimer meds. Derek moves out and begins sleeping on the floor of the house he was building. Season 11 In season 11 Meredith and Derek have a rollercoaster of a relationship and he kisses one of his employees in D.C. They fight then makeup again. After they make up Dere goes back to D.C. on his way back he helps people in a car crash, then his car gets hit by a semi. He dies from the accident. ben,jbm Timeline * Meredith and Derek dated on and off for the first 5 seasons. They then got engaged in season 5 and did a post-it marriage in season 5. They got married in season 7. They adopted Zola in season 7. They have a son, Derek Bailey Shepherd, in season 9. Derek dies in season 11 and they have a daughter, Ellis, in season 11. They were together for 9 years. First Relationship *Started: The night before the pilot *Ended: A Hard Day's Night (1x01) *Reason: One Night Stand Second Relationship *Started: If Tomorrow Never Comes (1x06) *Reason: When Meredith is drunk, Derek shows up to Izzie's party. They kiss in his car and get together. *Ended: Who's Zoomin' Who? (1x09) *Reason: Meredith found out that Derek was married by Addison showing up and tells Meredith that she knows that she's sleeping with Derek. She only knows it because Dr. Webber called her to let her know that Derek was cheating on Addison with Meredith. Slept together in (2x27) Third Relationship *Started: Where the Boys Are (3x07) *Reason: Derek and Addison are getting a divorce and because they slept together at the prom. *Ended: A Change is Gonna Come (4x01) *Reason: Derek told Meredith that he flirted with an unknown girl in the bar where they met. It is later revealed that the girl was Meredith's half-sister, Lexie. Fourth Relationship *Started: A Change is Gonna Come (4x01) *Reason: They continue to have break-up sex. *Ended: Where the Wild Things Are (4x11) *Reason: Derek kissed Rose Fifth Relationship *Started: Freedom (Part 2) (4x17) *Reason: *They were doing a clinical trial together and one patient survived. They looked for each other after they got the news. Meredith built Derek a house of candles where their children would play. Derek kisses her and leaves to go clear his conscience and tell Rose it's over between them. *Moved in with each other: Dream a Little Dream of Me (Part 1) (5x01) *Engagement: Elevator Love Letter (5x19) *Post-it marriage: Now or Never (5x24) *Real marriage: White Wedding (7x20) *Zola: White Wedding (7x20) *Derek Bailey Shepherd: Perfect Storm (9x24) *Ended: How to Save a Life (11x21) *Reason: Derek died from a car accident. *Ellis Shepherd: She's Leaving Home (11x22) Gallery Category:Relationships